


Ranger

by darkwolf76



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkwolf76/pseuds/darkwolf76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Areth is a ranger of the north, a protector of her people. She will always do her duty, even unto death. One pivotal moment of sacrifice changes her life forever, but she resolves to struggle on in her duty. Nothing will prevent her from doing her part in protecting the west from Sauron, not who she was, what happened to her, or who she is meant to be. Not 10th walker fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grey Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, settings, or events of Middle Earth. 
> 
> *Dialogue in bold text is Sindarin Elvish.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duty is carried out, a battle is fought, and a great sacrifice is made

The shire folk had their share of superstitions and lore but this particular tale was a curious one indeed. Most of lore and legends of the hobbits harkened  back to years beyond the living memories of even the oldest residents of the shire, but this little piece of lore, well, it had only come about recently, just seventeen years ago in fact.

A number of individuals had claimed to have seen see a cloaked lady rider upon a grey horse  roaming around the shadows of the Hobbiton at night. She started appearing around the time old Bilbo Baggins had mysteriously disappeared from his 111th birthday party. You might see her horse flicker past you on the road or see them standing in a distant field staring at you. She'd be there one moment, and then she'd be gone in one instance, one blink of an eye. Most folks suspected she was some kind of ghost. She had to be.

Bilbo Baggins had been a perfectly respectable hobbit in his younger days. He had done nothing unexpected or excitable. That had all changed when he went off on that strange adventure of his with the old conjurerer Gandalf. He had been gone for months. Everyone had thought he was dead until he just showed back up at Bag End the day that all of his possessions were to be auctioned off. He was queer and eccentric after that, always telling tales of his adventure to the strange lands beyond the shire full strange people and creatures. He had amassed quite a bit of wealth too on his travels, and he fascinated the young hobbit children with his stories, so most folk forgave him his oddities. He must of angered some spirit in those strange lands he traveled to though, because he mysteriously disappeared into thin air at his 111th birthday party, never to be seen nor heard of again. The Grey Lady had started appearing around Hobbiton, particularly a lot around Bag End, soon after that.

She wasn't seen every night, but once every few months a new rumor would start about Grey Lady having been spotted in the vicinity of Bag End. Some even claimed to have seen her darting in or out if the residence itself. The hobbits thought she must have taken Bilbo because of something he had done on his travels, and then she haunted his home and poor cousin Frodo for vengeance.

Frodo Baggins, however, whenever asked about the Grey Lady, would deny her existence. Bilbo's heir would state he had never seen any such lady in the vicinity of his residence and that no ghosts haunted his hobbit hole. He must have been scared of the Grey Lady to deny her existence folks figured. Poor fellow!

* * *

 

A sharp, succinct knock echoed throughout Bag End. Frodo picked up the candle on the side table and looked out the window to figure out the identity if his late night visitor. A lady in a grey hood stood outside the door. He quickly opened it and ushered the woman inside.

"Areth, I wasn't expecting you! Is everything alright?" he asked, his blue eyes filling with concern.

The hood dropped from woman's head, revealing a youthful but pale and drawn face. "Frodo, we need to leave the shire now. I have fetched Sam already. He is preparing for the journey and you must too. Grab the ring and what few clothes or blankets you may need," she said in a brusque tone, her face set in grim determination.

The hobbits eyes widened and his frown deepened. "What? I don't understand!? What's going on?"

"There are black riders in the shire looking for the ring. I'm taking you to Bree where you will await Gandalf's instructions. Hurry now! Time is precious!"

The hobbit nodded quickly and rushed back to his chamber to gather a few garments and blankets. By the time he returned to the front hall, his servant and friend Samwise Gamgee had arrived and was waiting, laden with a huge pack of sleeping rolls, linens, food rations, and utensils on his back.

"Mr. Frodo, the lady ranger showed up at my door and said it was time for us to leave. When she warned that we might have to leave the shire soon, I didn't think it would so abruptly or in the middle of the night." The ranger next the hobbit scowled, tapping her foot anxiously and resting her hand on the hilt of the short sword that was strapped to her hip.

"Come we must go," she murmured to the two hobbits. She opened the door and made a sweeping gesture. Her foot continued its rhythmic tapping as the hobbits stepped from the comfort of the warm and bright hobbit hole into the dark night.

They stood in front of Bag End, and the ranger let out a low whistle. The note shimmered in the air, and they stood quietly in the silence. As they waited, Frodo looked up into the dark ranger's pale face anxiously. She turned her gaze towards his and greeted him with a rare ghost of a smile, something that hinted of brighter and happier times in the woman's life.

Frodo had known Areth for close to seventeen years. The ranger had appeared on his doorstep with Gandalf one night about a week after Bilbo had left for Rivendell. Gandalf had said the northern rangers, the northern men who had guarded the shire from the outside world for centuries, had sent her to guard Frodo and his ring while Gandalf was away trying to find answers about the ring's origins. She patrolled the borders of the shire, the roads to Hobbiton, and would stop in a night or two every few months to check in on Frodo.

Over the years the hobbit had developed a friendship with the grim dunedain ranger. Sam, having accidentally walked in upon one her secret night visits, had come to befriend her as well. She had always been extraordinarily vague about her own life, only telling Frodo and Sam of her grandmother who she visited occasionally and of her training to become  a ranger. The hobbits liked the ranger. She seemed grim, serious, and quiet, but revealed a gentle, caring side and a sarcastic wit  to those who got to know her. She had become a dear friend to both hobbits over the years.

A figure emerged quietly from the shadows, a horse as grey as the lady ranger's cloak that blended into the shadows itself. "Mithdae," she murmured affectionately, her smike widening as she rubbed the horse's snout. She pulled her hood back over her head and turned towards the hobbits. "Come close so I can lift you on, Fordo and Sam."

Frodo came forward first. She stopped him momentarily and quietly asked "The ring?" The hobbit reached down beneath his clothing and showed her the ring attached to a chain around his neck before securing it back underneath his shirt.

"Do we really have all have to ride on that big horse?" Sam asked. He looked suspiciously at snorting grey stallion and inched away. "Are you sure he can even hold all of us?"

Mithdae snorted and stamped as if he were insulted by the hobbit's suspicions. The grey ranger snickered and stroked her steed's snout. Her dark blue eyes flashed dangerously from under hood. "Mithdae is an elvish horse, Sam. He was bred to be strong and he and I were trained together when we were young. He is swift and our quickest way out of the Shire. We have no time to tarry." She heaved Frodo up on to the stallions back, then turned and extended a hand towards the red headed hobbit. He bit his his lip and sighed, then stepped forward and took her hand. She pulled him into her arms and placed him upon the horse's back behind Frodo. Then the grey lady grabbed Mithdae's main, pulling herself up in front of the two hobbits.

" **Run swiftly to Bree, my friend** ," she whispered in her steed's ear. Mithdae snorted, flicked its ears in a response, and then galloped off into the night.

* * *

 The rhythmic pounding of Mithdae's gait had put both hobbits to sleep. The ranger stayed alert, brushing a strand of her dark away from her eyes. Moonlight dappled the dark forest road ahead. No sound reached her ears but the whisper of the wind that rustled through the trees. All seemed peaceful, but appearances could be deceiving.

* * *

_Areth had never seen or sensed such evil in her life. They wore cloaks of black, screeched in unearthly howls, and the very air around them turned frigid and dark. She had set fires across the roads hoping to keep them from crossing into the shire but that would only hold them back for so long. She was only one ranger. One black rider she may have been able to take on, but four would surely over power her. She was in over her head. She sought out they grey wizard for help._

_She walked into the Prancing Pony in Bree, her grey hood pulled over her head. She nodded to the tavern master and looked around, spotting the grey sorcerer tucked away at a table in the corner smoking his pipe. She walked past the rowdy crowd of Bree folk to slide in the seat across from him._

_"Thank you for coming, Gandalf."_

_"Your message was urgent, Areth. What is it?"_

_"I strongly believe that the ring Frodo possesses is the One Ring."_

_A grim shadow darkened the wizard's face. He pulled his pipe from his mouth and leaned  forward. For sixteen long years Gandalf had been traveling about Middle Earth trying to confirm that the ring that Bilbo Baggins had found was indeed the One Ring. Areth, a Dunedein ranger, had watched over Bag End, Bilbo's heir, and the ring for sixteen years. Never in all her time guarding the place and interacting with the hobbit had she said anything like that._

_"What makes you say this?"_

_"The black riders have come to the shire. I have seen four of them around the borders. I could handle one perhaps, Gandalf, but not four. I, alone, can no longer keep him and the ring safe."_

_"I must go consult with others on this. Bring Frodo and his friend that knows you,Sam, here to Bree. Come here, to the Prancing Pony, until I return with further instructions. I will notify Aragorn, the Chieftain of your people, and your fellow rangers to watch the road from Bree to Hobbiton. You should be safe enough until I arrive."_

_"It will be done."_

_"Is their anything you wish for me to tell him?"_

_"You can tell him I am fine and will try to see him once Frodo and the ring are safe."_

_The grey wizard nodded to the grey ranger. They stood and Gandalf reached out and placed a hand on Areth's shoulder. "Good luck and may your journey be safe."_

_"May your journey be safe as well, and... thank you, for truly having faith in me and trusting me with this."_

_Gandalf gave Areth a small smile. "You are a skilled ranger and dedicated to your task, and I think you would find more have faith in you then you think." With that wizard made his way out of the tavern. The ranger looked around the noisy room and pondered his last words for a moment. A small smile crossed her face before her indifferent mask fell back into place. Then she too headed out the door to fetch Mithdae and head back into the shire._

* * *

Mithdae carried the ranger and the two hobbits down the road at a quick pace. Areth started to dare to believe that their journey would be safe. Yet, something fowl was in the air. The air was growing cold, the wind was picking up, and an unsettling screeching could be heard in the distance, growing louder at an alarming rate. The noise  roused  the two hobbits to conscienceness. They jolted awake and looked around in alarm.

"What is it Miss Areth?" Sam called out over the rising wind. Areth turned her gaze over her shoulder to see two black riders in the distance charging towards them. Her heart pounded in dread. She shivered. Mithdae could not possibly outrun the riders. They were coming up to fast. The grey stallion had been running for too long. She would have to stop to face them and hope that the hobbits truly did have a talent hiding and traveling unnoticed. She closed her eyes tightly, said a prayer to Valar, and yanked on Mithdae's mane.

The horse struggled for an instant but then came to a halt. Areth leapt down from his back and then quickly pulled to hobbits off as well.

"What is happening!?" Frodo cried. Areth handed both hobbits their packs along with two blades. She slapped the stallion's behind and it galloped into to the darkness of the trees.

"Take these and run into the forest as fast as you can. Find a place to hide and stay hidden until the screaming and darkness have receded. Then head towards Bree with haste. Stay off the roads. Do not look back."

Frodo looked at his friend with wide eyes and shook his head. "We cannot leave you behind!"

"DO NOT BE A FOOL! GO NOW!" the ranger shouted sharply at the hobbits as she busily flicked her flint to light the torch she had kept in her pack.  In her desperation for her hobbit friends to get away, she grew careless and let mask of indifference fall, fear flooding her silver eyes. Frodo's eyes widened in shock. Never before had the ranger shown any signs of fear.

"Come now Mr. Frodo, we cannot get caught!" Sam urged,  tugging his master towards the forest. Frodo cast Areth a look of gratitude and regret before turning and running with Sam into the darkness.

The ranger managed the light her torch and ran it along the brush on and along side of the road. Orange flames leapt to life and lit the forest with brilliance as the two wraiths approached. Areth ran to the side of road, pulled her bow from her back, and snatched an arrow from her quiver. She caught the tip of it on a flame so it too burned bright. She notched the smoldering projectile on her bow and drew the weapon taut, taking aim as the black riders reached her. Their two steeds, panicked by the blaze blocking the road, reared back into the air. Taking advantage of the wraiths' momentary distraction, Areth let loose the flaming arrow. It planted itself squarely in neck one wraith, catching its black robe on fire. It screeched in panic and fell of its horse. It ran away, limbs flailing, into the the darkened forest. Its horse took flight down the road from whence it came.

The ranger drew, lit, and notched another arrow. The remaining dark rider had regained control of its horse. It spotted Areth aiming her arrow, and drew its sword. It seemed to float down from its horse and approached her at a mockingly slow pace. Areth let loose her flaming arrow but the wraith leaned to the side and dodged it. So close was her enemy, Areth had no choice but to tuck her bow away and draw out her sword. She flexed her fingers around the hilt, ready to face her foe.

"Tell me where the halflings are and I will make your death quick ranger!" The rider hissed at her.

"Over my dead body!" The ranger snarled in return.

"Then prepare do die a very slow and painful death!" The rider hissed again. It took a step forward and raised its blade. It whistled through the air towards the ranger. The clang of mental on metal rang throughout the woods as her blade met the wraith's. Her arms shook as she tried to parry off the blow. The wraith's blade slipped and then swung at her again. Areth blocked a succession of blows successfully, but she was very clearly on the defensive. While she could handle a blade well enough, she had never excelled at that type of combat like she had with archery. In her previous encounters with the black riders, she had always managed to stay hidden in the shadows at a distance and deflect them with flaming arrows. This wraith was clearly different. It had been the only one to dodge her lit arrow. It seemed more knowledgeable, more powerful than the others.

Sweat ran down the ranger's back as she deflected the barrage of attacks from the wraith. Her muscles burned and the clashing of the metal rang in her ears. The blaze that burned across the rode cast a hellish orange light across the fighting pair. The smell of ash and smoke filled the air. Areth panted harshly as her energy began to wane. Then, her balance betrayed her and she stumbled the ground.

"Now you will learn what happens to those who stand in the way of the Witch King of Angmar!" The wrath hissed, raising his blade over the fallen ranger. Areth stared back at the wraith with with fearless defiance and spat at its feet. She reached for her blade and moved to block the Witch King's downward thrust. It was not fast enough however.

A burning agony greater than anything she had ever known burst in her shoulder. She turned her gaze to see the black rider's blade wedged into her skin. She tried to contain her pain but her lips betrayed her. She let at an agonized screech and her body spasmed involuntarily in response to the pain.  The Witch King picked up her blade which now lay useless at her side. "I will quite enjoy the irony of you dying by your own weapon ranger, " it hissed menacingly. It moved to finish the job when a angry whiny came from the darkness. Mithdae charged at the Witch King, pushing it off its feet and into the flames dancing across the road. The rider's black robes caught aflame. It dropped the blade and charged at the helpless ranger but the grey stallion reared at it again. The witch king screeched in rage but gave up, running away into the darkness.

Mithdae turned and nudged his mistress with his snout. Areth reached over with a shaky, sweaty hand and yanked the blade from her shoulder with a grunt. Her eyes widened in horror as the blade turned to dust and blew away in to wind. She had been stabbed by a morgul-blade.

Remembering what she had been taught about healing and medicine, she clung to her horse's flank as she pulled herself up shaky legs. She frantically felt around her pack strapped to the stallion's hind-quarters. She ripped out the pack of athelas leaves stowed away in her pack. She tore it open and bit a portion of a leaf off. She chewed it frantically, then spit the paste back into her hands. She clawed at the cloak and tunic covering her shoulder. They tore away to reveal a festering black wound. She rubbed the paste in as well as she could and then attempted to pull herself astride Mithdae. When her legs gave way and she stumbled, the loyal stallion dropped to his knees and nudged her up. She managed to raise herself up enough to fling a leg over the horse's flank and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He rose off the ground and flicked his ears, waiting for a direction from his mistress.

Areth fought to keep awake as the pain tore through her and darkness clouded vision and mind. " **Go home,** " she whispered weakly. She shook and sweated profusely as she tried to sing elvish healing songs to keep the darkness at bay. The horse neighed and reared. It then broke into a hard gallop and rushed into the darkness, heading east.


	2. Light and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A struggle of the good and evil in the soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terms of Sindarin Elvish you may encounter this chapter:
> 
> ada- papa
> 
> nana- mama
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, settings, or storylines from Middle Earth. All of it comes from the mind of the brilliant Mr. Tolkien.

The darkness overwhelmed her and sought consume her. She knew and sensed nothing but the evil presence trying to corrupt her mind. A ravenous shadow reached into the deepest crevices of her thoughts and dragged every malicious sentiment, hidden resentment, and silent frustration to the surface. They warped and twisted into a hideous beast that tried to drag her into darkness. All she knew of happiness, goodness, and light was rapidly slipping away from her. Pain, anger, fair, dread, and sadness threatened to overwhelm her as she stared at the shadow beast before her.

'Who am I? Do I even care anymore? All I can sense about my life is that it has been filled lies, confusion, betrayal, and loneliness. Why should I want to go back to it?' The darkness reached to embrace her and destroy who she was. She drifted towards the shadow monster, but then something made her stop.

A small presence, the tiniest wisp of a whisper weaved its way into a corner of her mind. 'Come back to the light, Areth. Remember who you are. Do not leave those who love you behind.'

She turned towards the whisper and saw a tiny ray of light shining in her ever darkening consciousness. 'I am Areth? Is that my name? Who are you to say who I am and that I am loved? Whom would I leave behind? I sense no love, friendship, or warmth in my life. All I sense is grief and pain. Why should I go back? The darkness will free me from all of that.'

'Look towards the light Areth. You will find memories of happiness there. Look to where the warmth is strongest. You will find you want to come back.'

She highly doubted that, but the whisper did intrigue her. So she shifted her gaze towards the ray of light. When the warped beast of her darkest thoughts screeched in displeasure, she glanced back over at it. It's presence pulled her back in. The whisper grew stronger. 'Look towards the light Areth!'

Her sight snapped back to the light. At first she saw nothing but then the figure of a woman formed, and images flooded her awareness.

* * *

_It had been a long cold night and Areth did not know the last time she had spent the nocturnal hours in comfort or enjoying the company of another save her loyal stallion Mithdae. She shivered and pulled her gray cloak tighter around her body as a cold wind whipped against her skin . She had sent Mithdae away to graze in a field and was now walking down the path towards the front door of Bag End. The ranger had left a message for Frodo some days before that she would come visit him this night._

_She had guarded the hobbit for six years now and had fallen into a routine of visiting him every couple of months. She herself was rather withdrawn and introverted, and stopping in for a social visit with a hobbit went against the very character of a Northern ranger, but Frodo had worn her down. At first, she had only meant to stop by briefly to question the hobbit about if he had seen anything unusual and to visually verify the safety of the ring. The first few months she guarded Bag End and the ring, that was all it was. However, Frodo Baggins, ever the friendly and curious lad, had asked her questions about the ring, the lands beyond the shire, and who she was. He had continually insisted that she come in and warm herself by his hearth and take tea with him. He had been relentless, and by the end of the first year, she would stay and visit with the hobbit all night._

_She would come in to have a cup of tea, and once the necessary safety check was done, she and Frodo would talk. She answered his questions about lands she had seen and heard of beyond the shire. She was extremely vague in answering questions about the ring however, and declined to answer any questions about her background at all._

_Areth had learned plenty about the hobbit though. Frodo regaled her with his full life history, entertained her with tales of different aspects of shire life, and informed her about the the shire and hobbits in general. She came to enjoy her visits to Frodo. These nights were quite a pleasant contrast to the majority of nights she spent out alone in the wilds with no one but Mithdae by her side._

_Sam had joined her and Frodo's little visits about four years ago. Frodo must have forgotten his coat at the local tavern when they had been out hours before, and the dedicated friend and servant had decided to deliver to his friend at Bag End. He had come to the door and noticed a dim light coming from the kitchen. He had approached the window and listened from the bushes to the soft murmuring coming from inside. Areth would never forget the look on his face from when she had pulled him through the window and held to the table at sword point. She had heard the rustling of bushes outside the window, so she thrown it open, drawn her sword and yanked the interloper in and on to the table. After Frodo had at assuaged the situation, she had not been able to help herself and had broken into a gail of laughter. The night had ended in a new tea companion for her and a tale about her ranger training for them. Sam had joined them every visit after that and Areth had relented to tell the hobbits a little of her past._

_She was looking forward to a rare night of warmth, tea, and socialization with the two hobbits, but she could not help but feel something was off. She smartly wrapped on the door of Bag End, yet no answer came. She waited in the silence, then knocked again. Quickly the ranger's concerns and alertness rose. Pulling her bow from her back, she walked around Bag End, looking for any signs of suspicious activity. A bang suddenly came from within the quiet house, clattering and shouting following. Areth notched an arrow in her bow, banged open the hobbit's door by force, and charged into the entry way._

_A red headed blur tumbled right into her, almost bowling her over. The ranger stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. Frodo came dashing into the hall, his blue eyes wide in distress. "I am so sorry Areth! They were not supposed to be here-"_

_An unfamiliar red head hobbit, matching the one crumpled onto the floor next her, came stumbling forward into the hall. "Why Frodo, you didn't tell us you had a lady love. She's so pretty! Why did you not tell us you had a pretty lass coming at night. She is really tall too! So tall!" he babbled. He stumbled over to pull his red head twin off the floor, slurring "Pip, Frodo has a secret pretty lady. Wake up so you can meet her."_

_"You two idiots, I outta-" Sam came storming in from behind Frodo and frowned when he spotted the disoriented pair of red head hobbits. Areth returned her bow to its on her back. She glanced at the odd couple and then over at Frodo and Sam with a quizzical brow._

_Frodo continued to frown and wrung his hands as he explained. "Merry and Pippen, I believe I've told you about them before, are good friends of mine and kin. They came over for dinner tonight and indulged in a bit to much ale, and well... I really couldn't possibly let them try to wander home in this state."_

_"Their troublemakers of the first degree Ms. Areth, always getting up into mischief and all that," Sam added, "But they don't mean any harm by it. They are fun lads to be around when they don't get too carried away."_

_Areth pursed her lips as she studied the drunken hobbits on the floor. "Well gentlemen, I suppose these two know about me now and will have to be sworn to secrecy about our little night visits." An evil smirk then appeared on her face. "However, for now, let us get them into the kitchen. I will show you how to make a little concoction that will sober them right up."_

* * *

She blinked a little as the images swelled and pulsed back into the all consuming shaft of light. The whispering presence beckoned her closer, and she began to feel warmth, joy, and happiness seep back in to her soul. She stepped towards the ray of light, but the shadow beast gave a threatening warning growl. She hesitated but the whispering voice grew to a faint shout, clearly masculine, as it urged "Look into the light Areth! See those who love you most, those you would loose if you give yourself to the darkness!"

She looked into the ray of light once more and this time a little girl took shape and reopened the torrent of images and memory.

_A tiny girl with wild dark brown hair and laughing blue eyes giggled madly as she ran though the forest barefoot. She scurried along the bank of a raging white river. The sun shined brightly that day, and its rays made the water shimmer and sparkle like liquid silver._

_The young girl gave no thought to the fine blue silk dress she was wearing as she plunged into the shallow rapids of the river with a squeal of delight. The water felt refreshingly cool on her feet and ankles. The mud squished between her toes. Grinning, the girl reached down and scooped some of the mud and water from the swirling current babbling at her feet. She then raised her hands up above her body and let the cool water and oozing mud run down over her head and through her hair._

_"Areth!" a sharp voice called._

_Her blue eyes widened and she turned towards the bank to see a pair of silver grey eyes glinting dangerously at her._

_"Why did you run off like that when I have told you not to? You have your pretty dress ruined as well."_

_The owner of those silver eyes, a beautiful woman, frowned mildly at Areth's messy state._

_"I am sorry, nana. The weather was just so pretty today and I was so stuffy in my dress. I wanted to cool myself off," she murmured guitily, staring down at her muddy feet._

_Her nana sighed, shook her head, and turned her lips up into a little smile. "It is no matter. What is done is done. But come now, my sweet girl, we must get you cleaned up and changed into something clean. You want to look pretty for Ada when he arrives later today, do you not?"_

_Areth perked up at the mention of her Ada. She loved him so much, but it he was around so very little. So his visits were something very special indeed._

_"Yes nana," Areth brightly chirped as she made her back to the river bank and grasped woman's outstretched hand._

_One grueling bath later, she sat, all clean and pretty again and robbed in a flowing green dress, in the library of her home, studying a history of Numenor. Nana had her own scroll in front of her, and the two sat quietly reading and enjoying each other's company as the day gave way to twilight._

_Soft foot steps distracted Areth from her reading. She glanced up to see a man in simple traveler's clothes quietly approaching. Golden rays of sunlight slanting through the windows wreathed the tall man's dark head with gold and showed the dust that covered his body and tattered green cloak. A mischievous twinkle danced in his blue eyes. With a sly grin he brought his fingers to his lips and pointed another finger towards Nana, who was still caught up in the trance of reading. The little girl returned the grin and nodded, glancing back down at her scroll to feign continued reading. She watched out the corner of her eye as the man quietly approached her nana. When he finally came upon the woman, he reached out a hand and tapped her on the shoulder. Nana looked up and he gave a little shout. Her nana gasped in surprise, dropping her scroll and covering her mouth. Areth and her ada broke into a torrent of laughter. When her nana gained her bearings and realized who had startled her, she broke out into a grin brighter than the sun itself. She literally threw herself into ada's arms. Holding him in a tight embrace nana whispered, "Welcome home my love."_

_Areth giggled at her nana and ada's affectionate behaviour, but was happy that they got to see each other. She knew that nana missed ada as much as she did when he was away._

_Once ada had greeted nana quite thoroughly, he turned towards Areth and kneeled down to face her. He smiled and reached out for the little girl, who like her nana, jumped into his embrace. Both laughed as he lifted her up into the air and twirled her around. He brought her down and hugged her tightly, kissed her on her cheek. "Hello, little one."_

_The little family retired to nana's chambers to eat a light supper and then settled down atop her big bed afterwards . Areth sat nestled in her ada's lap as he told her and nana of his latest great adventure. The little girl gazed at her ada with love and admiration. She marveled at his tales of battles and quests against the dark lord Suaron, of all the lands he had seen, of all the people he'd saved._

_The hour was late by the time ada finished his tale. Darkness had descended on the forest and stars twiwnkled like gem stones over the the mountains in the distance. Areth yawned as she snuggled deeper into her ada's arms._

_Her nana looked at her with a knowing eye. "My sweet girl, you look tired. I think it is time you go to bed." She reached over with a smooth white hand and stroked Areth's long dark hair._

_The little girl perked up and clung tightly to her ada, shaking her head vigorously from side to side. "But I am not tired nana. I do not want to leave ada either. He just got here."_

_Nana looked at the tiny child in sad understanding. An expression of guilt and regret flashed over her ada's face. He gently lifted her face from his shoulder and met her desperate gaze with a warm smile. "How would you like it if I tucked you in little one? Will you go to bed for your nana then?"_

_"Will you sing to me ada? And can nana come too? She always tucks me in."_

_The two adults shared a quick glance. Ada grimaced in guilt before smiling softly at Areth again. "Of course little one. I will sing to you until you go to sleep if you wish, and your nana will be there too. She always is." He glanced back at nana with a look of deep love. The little girl giggled again at their affection and then threw her arms around her ada's neck._

_"Yes ada! I love you!"_

_"And I love you little one."_

_True to his promise, once her ada had carried her back to her own chamber and tucked in her bed, he sang to Areth. Her nana had kissed her good night and slipped quietly out of the room. Just she and her ada remained, he singing softly and she dozing off to sleep. She grasped tightly at his hand as she slipped from consciousness. She decided, as she drifted off to sleep, that she wanted nothing more than to be like her ada when she grew up and to follow in his footsteps._

* * *

The barrage of memory and images faded back into the light. She felt she was as if going to cry. The whisper had grown a low shout. Powerful and masculine it urged 'Now do you see Areth? You have friends and family who love you. Do not run away from them. Come back to the light!'

'I am Areth,' she suddenly realized. Awareness of who she was and her memories once again flooded her mind. She moved resolutely towards the now expanding ray of light. The shadow beast screeched. It lunged towards her.

'Fight the darkness Areth. Return to the light before it over takes you!' The masculine voice shouted. The shout gave her motivation and she sprinted towards the light as fast as she could. When she reached it, she heard the darkness let out one last unearthly screech, one just like...the nazgúl. The light brightened and over took all her senses. She gasped as her shoulder was engulfed in a searing pain.

Areth blinked as the light softened once more and the pain in her shoulder dulled to a throbbing ache. She groaned as she sat up. The woman found herself nestled in a large comfortable bed wearing silken night gown. Underneath, extensive layers of dressing enclosed her throbbing shoulder and arm. She looked around the room and found she was completely alone bar one individual who sat in a chair in the corner.

A pair of dark grey eyes met her blue. An ageless face smiled at her. "Welcome back to the light Areth," Lord Elrond said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long and hard rode of recovery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.
> 
> *Sindarin Elvish is in bold*
> 
> Sindarin elvish words used in this chapter
> 
> Adar- father
> 
> Naneth- mother

Areth blinked at the Elvish lord in confusion. She hadn't encountered Lord Elrond in years, and she had not visited Rivendell in well over a year. How in Arda had she ended up lying in a bed chamber in his settlement when last she remembered she had been on the road...

The rangers eyes widened as her fleeting memories returned to her. Frodo and Sam! The ring! She had been tasked to deliver them safely to Bree, and if she was here in Rivendell, then they traveled alone! She had to find them.

Areth threw her covers aside and attempted to stand on her feet. A horrific pain tore through her right shoulder, knocking the breath out of her. The room began to spin around her. The woman, overwhelmed by the sudden dizziness, plummeted towards the floor, only to be saved at the last instant by the quick reflexes of Lord Elrond. With a firm grip on her shoulders and a stern frown on his face, he guided her back into the bed.

" **You should not be trying to walk yet, Areth. Your wound is still healing and you are very weak.** "

Areth, feeling sick from the dizzy spell, did not protest the Elvish lord's words. She settled in and looked up at Elrond desperately. " **The ring, Frodo, Sam...They're out there all alone with the black riders after them."**

**"Gandalf and I made sure you were not alone in your mission. Another ranger was sent to seek them out and will serve as their guide."**

Areth frowned, groaning as she pulled herself up into sitting position so she could better talk to Elrond. He reached out to steady her and adjusted the pillows to support her.

" **Was it someone l know? There was more than one rider after them.** " Areth ground her teeth as the pain in her shoulder swelled again and sweat ran down her forehead.  **"Their leader, the Witch King of Angmar, was there. He was the one who..."** She trailed off shaking as the memory of being stabbed rushed back to her. A strong wave of nausea rolled over her, so Lord Elrond quickly placed a pot in her hands. She gripped its edges tightly, making horrible noises as she wretched into it. After the woman was done, Elrond patiently took the basin away from her and wiped her brow. He sat back and studied the normally stoic ranger's miserable expression.

" **Your body is still rejecting the poison of the dagger. The initial symptoms should abide in a few days, though it will be a while before you get your full strength back."**

Areth moaned as she shifted again. Her shoulder still burned with a fierce ache and the rest of her body felt as heavy as stone. She glanced down to look at the bandages swathed over her shoulder and noticed a silver necklace hanging from her neck. She slowly reached up and touched the delicate silver pendant that glittered in the rays of sun slanting in through the open windows. She studied the tiny clear stone set in an intricate silver flower and leaf hanging from the chain. Her eyes widened and she looked up at Elrond surprised.

" **Naneth was here. Where is she now?"**

A flash of anger and then pained worry appeared on Elrond's face. " **She would not leave your side for two days. She found your horse on the road coming towards our gates. She left after she knew you would recover to seek out the hobbits and their ranger guide. They will be bringing the ring to Rivendell and she worried after seeing what the Nazgûl did to you. She left her pendant hoping the power of the elfstone would help you heal."**

Areth looked at Elrond in horror  **"You let naneth go? Why would she put herself into such danger?"**

**"I could not have stopped her if I wanted too. She told me she would not risk letting the Nazgûl hurt another she cared about after what happened to you. I sent her with my very own sword and she has the power of the eldar and our people to protect her."**

Another sickening wave of nausea knotted Areth's stomach and her hands gripped the sheets tightly when it donned on her.  **"Adar is the ranger that went to find Frodo and Sam. You would not trust anyone else with such a secret mission."**

**"He knew the journey was dangerous and wanted to protect you and the hobbits on the road to Rivendell."**

**"How many days ago did Naneth leave?"**

**"Three. I have yet to sense any of them approaching Rivendell."**

Areth stared at Lord Elrond fearfully before grabbing the pot and wretching into it again. Once the sickness had subsided, she laid back exhausted against the pillows.

Elrond took the pot and wiped her brow once more. **"You need to rest. Try to get some sleep and I will worry about these matters."**

Areth looked up a the Elvish lord miserably and shook her head. " **Naneth, Adar, and my friends may die because I failed to complete the one task I was expected to do these past seventeen years. I will get no sleep tonight. I will get no sleep until I know they are safe."**

* * *

Two days passed and no travelers came to Rivendell's gates. Areth tossed and turned in her bed and did not sleep. She stubbornly refused to rest and pressed Elrond to at least let her sit on a balcony facing then road to watch for the travlers' arrival.

 **"I will not sleep until I know they are safe and it would not be anymore taxing for me to sit in a chair outside. The fresh air and sunshine will help me recover faster anyway,"**  she had reasoned. Elrond had relented to her demands but had put her under the watch of an Elvish lady.

She sat in a chair placed on a balcony facing the main road to the Homely House, wrapped in blankets with a book sitting unread in her lap. She stared furiously at the road, willing for her Naneth, Adar, and the hobbits to appear. She would have snuck out into the dead of night to find them herself, if not for the blasted pain in her shoulder and her sickness.

" **Areth, have you tired of your book? Would you like me to fetch you another?"**  A light voice inquired, breaking Areth from her daze. She turned her head towards Meleth, the Elvish lady Elrond had sent to watch her and let out a frustrated sigh.

**"No thank you, I-"**

A distant pounding of hooves and echoing footsteps cut off her reply. A white horse galloped down the path before them towards the gates of Rivendell. A beautiful but haggard maiden urged it forward as she clutched a small body wrapped tightly in a cloak to her chest. A number of elvish warriors ran towards the gates to receive her. Areth gasped and threw her blankets aside as she shot up from her chair. Ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder, the shaking weakness in her limbs, and Meleth's cries to stop, she raced towards the clatter of activity. Her dark blue eyes zeroed in on the face of the exhausted dark haired maiden as she climbed off her horse and handed the small body to the group of warriors.  **"Naneth!"** she gasped as a feeling of overwhelming relief rushed over her body.

A stab of sharp pain in her shoulder caused her to stumble but she continued on towards the gate. Her gaze moved to the small body in the arms of the elvish guards. A hairy foot and familiar mop of dark curly hair peeked out from the confines of the cloak as the guards turned to bring the little one through the gates. Areth's heart stopped in her chest and terror overtook her mind. "Frodo? Frodo!" She called out urgently, praying that the body the guards held would suddenly come to life and answer her. She stumbled towards the guards as fast as her shaky legs would carry her, her hand reaching out towards the cloak wrapped bundle. "Frodo!  **Please tell me he's not dead!** Please Frodo, let me know you are not- **"**

Her cries choked in her throat as the burning pain in her shoulder turn white hot. All became a haze around her and a shriek rang in her ears as she fell away into darkness.

* * *

" **Areth! Areth, can you hear me? Please wake up my sweet girl,"**  a muffled woman's voice called in the distance.

 **"Little one, please, Frodo will be fine. Please open your eyes,"** a man's voice echoed.

Areth shook her head and blinked rapidly as light flooded her vision. A blurry figure took shape and slowly came into focus. The beautiful dark haired woman with worried silver eyes smiled at her in relief.

 **"Naneth?"** Areth murmured.

**"Yes sweet girl, wake up now."**

**"Frodo, is Frodo really alright?"**

**"Yes, Areth, Lord Elrond has healed him. He will be fine,"** the masculine voice answered. Areth felt a steady pressure grip her hand and turned to see dark blue eyes just like her own looking on her in a gentle gaze. Aragorn, Chieftain of the Dunédain, sat by her bedside.

" **Adar!"** Areth cried before heaving herself up to throw her arms around his shoulders. Tears ran down her cheeks and she felt far more like a little girl than a northern ranger.

 **"Hush now. All is well my sweet one,"**  Areth's naneth murmured, rubbing a hand soothingly on her back. Aragorn shared a brief concerned glance with the elvish maid as Areth continued to cry on his shoulder. Areth had not cried this hard since she had been very young. Aragorn eased the younger woman off his shoulder carefully and pulled back to look her in the eye. " **How are you feeling, little one?** " He asked her, eyes shining in concern.

Areth sniffled a bit and took a few deep breaths before she answered. " **Definitely not my best, but much better now that I know both of you and the others are safe. Is Frodo truly well? What happened to him? What of Sam?"**

 **"I saw the other** **small masters safely here myself,"**  Aragorn replied, " **We arrived not even a day after your naneth."**

 **"Masters!? There was more than one!?"** Areth exclaimed.

**"Yes. Master Samwise, as well as two young hobbits called Pippen and Merry."**

**"How in Arda did Pippen and Merry get caught up in all of this!? Valar, those two...Are they alright?"**

**"Yes, all are well."**

Areth leaned back onto her pillows with a huff and cringed momentarily at a sharp pain in her shoulder.

 **"Careful sweet girl,"** Areth's Naneth murmured, gently checking the ranger's bandages. " **You have not been as careful as you need to be with your injury. You want to recover, do you not?"**

 **"Of course I do,"**  Areth grumbled in reply.

 **"Then you must rest."** The beautiful elf smiled at Areth and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smoothed the bed covers once and gracefully stood.  **"I am going to go see if my father has anything to help you sleep. I will not have you staying awake and hurting yourself more."** She gave Areth a stern glance with her shining silver eyes before turning to make her way out of the room.

 **"Naneth!"** Areth called out, causing the Elvish woman to turn around.  **"Why was Frodo injured? Why did you bring him here ahead of Adar and the others."**

The maid opened her mouth to speak but Aragorn interrupted.  **"Arwen,"** he stated in a calm tone, giving a brief shake of his head. Arwen nodded back and looked at Areth with a gentle smile. **"Not now my sweet girl. Rest and we will talk more later."**

Areth narrowed her eyes but didn't argue as Arwen left the room. Her naneth had a gentle nature and calm demeanor, but could not be persuaded once she made a decision. She turned back towards Aragorn and said, " **I know you hide the truth to protect me, Adar, but I am no longer a little one who knows nothing of evil in this world. I will find out soon enough if you do not tell me and will actually rest easier when you do."**

The older ranger looked at her sadly and shook his head. " **I know you are not a babe anymore, little one, and that you have seen things that I would have gladly given my right arm for you to not have seen. Yet, you still are very young and have not seen the worst of this world. As your Adar, I will always try to protect you and keep you from dark things, even when if I do fail greatly, "** he stated while looking mournfully at the younger women's bandaged shoulder.

 **"You do not need to speak like that, Adar. You have never failed me,"**  Areth murmured,  **"But please, I need to know why Frodo was injured. You will make me rest easier if you tell me. I am strong, Adar."**

Aragorn glanced cautiously at her, and nodded.  **"I found the hobbits in Bree alone. Once they told me of how they lost you and of the black riders that pursued them, I knew we could not wait. We were on the road to Rivendell and we stopped at the old fortress of Amon Sûl for the night. I left them alone to scout the area, but the Nazgûl found them. The one that stabbed you caught Frodo with the very same type of blade in his stomach. I fought them off but it was only by the grace of your naneth and skills of Lord Elrond that he was saved in time."**

Areth looked at her adar in shock and shook her head. She had truly failed, and Frodo, her bright, cherry, innocent friend, would bare the same pain she did for the rest of his life because of it. Her hand shot out for the pot at the side of her bed and she pulled it to herself just in time for her to wretch into it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought!


	4. Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy meetings among rising darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.
> 
> Bold text indicates characters speaking Sindarin Elvish.
> 
> Naneth- mother
> 
> Adar- father

Day gave way to night before Areth found the strength to rise again. Alone in her chambers with only her worrisome thoughts and throbbing shoulder for company, she rose from her bed and moved as silently towards the door as her shaking legs would allow.

The Homely House had a peaceful atmosphere about it at night. Gentle breezes would blow through the open windows and soft harp music being played elsewhere in the settlement would echo through the halls. Areth normally loved to soak in the calming aura of the nocturnal environment, but tonight it was of no consequence to her. She gritted her teeth as she moved through her pain and slipped out of her chambers.

Her blue eyes darted to and fro as she walked carefully through Lord Elrond's halls, slipping around corners and into alcoves when others approached. She would not let another kind faced elvish attendant or one of her concerned parents to coddle her again. She was a grown woman and ranger and would not let a pain in her shoulder stop her from doing what she wanted to do. She wanted to see Frodo. She had to see Frodo to know for herself that he was alive.

Her little friend had looked dead when the elvish guards had carried him into Rivendell, and she had not been allowed to see him since. Adar had stood guard at her chamber door, refusing to let her visit the hobbit.  _'_ _ **You need to rest, little one.**_ _ **Frodo will live and he will not be awake for a long while yet.'**_

Naneth had rushed to her side and held her hand in a constant, crushing grip after the commotion of Frodo's arrival caused the young woman to fall sick again. When Areth had asked her how she had escaped the wrath of nine ring wraiths, Arwen had just given the her daughter a gentle smile and said that she did not need stress herself with such things. Needless to say, it had been a welcome relief to Areth when she had awoken from her fitfull slumber to find both Naneth and Adar gone from her chambers.

Areth hissed as a particularly sharp bolt of pain shot through her shoulder. She froze in mid step and leaned against the wall for support. She closed her eyes for a moment and breathed through the pain, pushing herself up with a grunt once the sensation dulled. Finally she arrived at the guest house, the area where all guests of Elrond usually stayed. She darted from doorway to doorway, trying to find the room containing her prize.

A warm light at the end of one hall caught her attention and drew in her like a moth to a flame. She shuffled slowly towards the lit up room and peered inside. A huge white bed dominated the center of the chamber, its piles of fine covers and plump pillows almost swallowing its tiny occupant whole. Frodo was swaddled in the bed covers like an infant, only his pale face and mop of dark brown hair peeping out. His eyes were closed and had deep, dark rings under them. The natural cheery blush that Areth had always seen on the hobbit's face was gone, his skin as white as curdled milk and glistening with sweat. His small, almost colorless lips remained parted as he drew in quick, shallow breaths. To one side of the room, a huge bench held the bodies of three sleeping, red-headed hobbits. A tall, straight backed chair next to it had an occupant who was still very much awake.

" **You can come in, Areth,"** Gandalf the Grey called, looking over his shoulder towards the doorway.  **"They are all in a very deep sleep. I am quite sure you will not disturb them."**

Areth stepped into the room quietly, her deep blue eyes completely transfixed on the dark haired hobbit's pale face. Gandalf watched her with a studying gaze as she shuffled towards the bed. **"He looks far worse than he actually is. Lord Elrond saved him from the blade's worst effects and said he would recover in time."**

The young ranger turned her gaze toward the timeless grey wizard, worried doubt in her eyes. He returned her look with one of deep sympathy and compassion as he rose from his seat to pull another chair next to his own.

" **Please, sit,"** Gandalf motioned to the chair. Once seated, the ranger and wizard sat beside one another in companionable silence for several moments, the ranger studying all the hobbits' sleeping faces and the wizard studying her worried visage.

" **How have the other fared with Frodo in such a state?"**  she aksed, looking at Gandalf with a wearied and pained expression. The Grey Wizard frowned deeply at her.  _"_ **Meriadoc and Peregrin have handled themselves quite well considering, but young Samwise has been very distressed. This is the first time I have seen him sleep since their arrival in Rivendell."**

Areth's brow scrunched in thought as the statement sparked a question in her mind.  **"Speaking of arrivals, when did you get here, Gandalf? Were you not supposed to meet the little ones and me in Bree? Why did Adar and Naneth have to put themselves in danger to bring the four of them to Rivendell?"**

A bit of anger swelled in her gut, fueled by her confusion and wariness. She scowled furiously at the wizard, trying cross her arms before another white hot bolt of pain in her shoulder stopped her. Gandalf's frown deepened and guilt shined in his eyes. **"I went to seek counsel from an old friend, but things got very complicated."** He sighed a bit and placed a hand on Areth's uninjured shoulder.  _"_ **It's not something you need trouble yourself with now. You should rest and focus on recovering your own strength."**

" **Do not keep me in the shadows, Gandalf!"** Areth seethed.  **"Adar and Naneth have done that enough to drive me mad in the past few days. I was charged by**   ** _you_  with the protection of Frodo and his ring for these seventeen years past. I need to know what is going on!"**

" **This issue goes far beyond a single ranger now, and you have not yet recovered the strength to fight,"** Gandalf said, a cautious air about him.

" **I want to help, but I cannot do that if I do not know what is going on!"** the ranger whispered angrily. **"I may have yet to fully recover, but I already had enough strength to walk over here myself. I may not be in fighting condition, but that does not mean I cannot listen to the problem and help."**

The ageless wizard and young ranger had a staring match of epic proportions for several long moments until the wizard finally gave in **. "Lord Elrond has called a secret council of all the free states of Middle Earth to discuss the fate of the Ring. You must not tell a soul."**

" **So it is indeed the one Ring?"**

Gandalf nodded warily.

" **I want to be at that council,"** Areth bluntly stated.

Gandalf shook his head.  _"_ **Elrond will be loath to allow it. You were injured severely, much worse than I think you even realize, and he will not put his kin at risk."**

" **A council will not kill me!"**

The angry exclamation roused the three sleeping red-head hobbits to from sleep. "Miss Areth? Gandalf?" Sam sleepily inquired.

"Yes, Samwise," Gandalf confirmed gently as the hobbit and his two bench mates sat up. Sam's blue eyes darted about the room for a moment before they landed on Frodo's frail, sleeping from. He rose and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "Has he woken at all or done anything, Gandalf?" he asked without looking away from his friend.

"No, he remains asleep but is getting better," Gandalf reassured.

Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin fixed their eyes on the frail maiden in front of them. She spoke with Areth's voice but looked nothing like the ranger they had known. Her dark hair hung loosely around her shoulders instead of being pulled back into a tightly done braid. A loose gown, similar the ones the elven ladies wore, covered her frail frame instead of her signature grey cloak, and her pale and drawn face wore an expression of unrestrained grief, so unlike the ranger's stoic mask that only sometimes cracked a smile. "Areth?" Merry asked as he blinked tiredly.

"Hello Merry, Pippen," she murmered softly, a gentle smile playing on her lips. Sam turned around at the sound of her voice and looked at her in amazement. "Miss Areth! You're alive! After we left in the forest… Frodo and I thought… Gandalf and Strider told us you were stabbed by the same kind of blade Mr. Frodo was! Thank goodness you're alright!" He stumbled from the bed and practically threw himself on top of Areth in gigantic hug as the other two hobbits watched in puzzlement. Areth would have gladly returned her friend's embrace had it not been for the horrible pain it was causing in her shoulder. She gritted her teeth as she tried to hold back the pained groan building her throat.

"Samwise," Gandalf commanded, "Get off Areth. Her injuries are still mending."

"I'm sorry," Sam hastily apologized as he withdrew. He fixed Areth with an intent stare and asked "How did you survive it?"

Areth attempted to smile even thought her shoulder still throbbed. "I overcame the wraiths and was able to get Lord Elrond before the poison corrupted me. He healed me just as he did Frodo."

"It's good to see you alive, Areth," Merry earnestly affirmed, approaching her and encompassing her hand with a strong squeeze.

"I'm glad too," Pippen added, repeating Merry's actions, before he lightly quipped, "It would be a shame if we had to find another drinking buddy to help us get sober." He cracked a grin and looked at Areth with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Sam looked at Pippen incredulously, and even Merry looked dismayed. Gandalf simply observed the interactions with a raised eyebrow. Areth on the other hand, squeezed Pippen's hand tighter and shook as her smile grew larger and peals of laughter erupted from her lips. Pippen's laugh immediately joined hers, follow shortly by Gandalf's, then finally Merry's and Sam's.

Amid the cacophony of merriment, the room's occupants failed to notice the slight movements of the hobbit in the bed, the fluttering of his eyes lids and slits of blue that appeared as he began to slowly sit up.

"Gandalf?"

* * *

Frodo's reunion with his friends had been a joyous one. Tears of relief were shed and tight embraces were exchanged. They laughed and cried as the many different emotions had overwhelmed them. Elrond had immediately come to look over the young hobbit. Aragorn and Arwen had shown up as well as soon as they heard the news. Areth had had to endure a thorough scolding from Naneth later on for leaving her chambers unaccompanied, but it was worth the happiness and relief she felt in seeing Frodo awake again.

The two invalids spent quite a bit of time together in the following days. Elrond, Gandalf and the others refused to let either them do too much as they recuperated from their stab wounds, so they decided it would be more pleasant to mend in good company than alone. Elrond paid Frodo a visit one of those days while Areth sat at Frodo's bed side, reading a book aloud.

"I have called a great council to decide the fate of the ring you carry, young hobbit," the raven haired lord said, nodding to the plain gold band that still hung around Frodo's neck. "It will not be for many days yet, so you will have plenty of time to recover your strength."

"Who will be attending this council?" Areth inquired, her brow raised and a small frown forming on her face.

"Besides Gandalf, several of the dwarf lords and their heirs, the prince of Mirrkwood, a number of other elvish lords of great import, and men representing the kingdoms of the west. Aragorn will represent the Dunédain of the north."

"Will I be permitted to sit with them?" Areth asked, narrowing her eyes as she leaned foward. "I did guard the ring bearer and the ring for 17 years after all."

Elrond sighed and stated, "Your presence will not be needed. You cannot fight or contribute due to your injuries. Pherhaps once you recover-"

"I am recovered!" Areth snapped, jumping up in anger. "I have always watched over Frodo and I will not stop now! My shoulder was stabbed, but my mind was not broken, and if Frodo will have enough time to recover his strength before it meets, I will be able to hold a sword and ride by that day."

" **Arwen has made it clear to me that she does not want you to attend. She is my daughter, so I will honor her wishes,"** Elrond replied firmly, switching to his native tounge so he would not reveal the ranger's heritage.

" **Naneth has always been overprotective. She never wanted me to even be a ranger. You know I have a right to be there, just as much as anyone else. What did Adar say?"**

Elrond looked hesitant to reply, but he could not help but see the petulant little girl the ranger had once been when she scowled and placed a hand on her hip.  _"_ **He is reluctant to let you attend the council, though he believes your presence would have some merit."**

" **Then let me attend. Naneth told you not to train me before, yet Adar knew I would make a good ranger and so did you. Show faith in me now like you did then,"** Areth pleaded.

Frodo felt slightly confused as he looked back and forth between the arguing pair. The curt statements and indignant replies flowed in the smooth and delicate sounding language of Sindarin, complete nonsense to Frodo's ears. He wondered what matter his ranger friend the great Elvish lord had to discuss that they felt they needed hide behind a language barrier.

Elrond stared at the ranger for a moment before sighing deeply. "Very well, you may attend as well, Areth." His face turned stern as he added, "But only to contribute your testimony and knowledge. Nothing more."

"Thank you, my lord," Areth replied.

The Lord of Rivendell frowned at her before turning back towards Frodo. "I will send someone to bring you to the council when it convenes." He gave the hobbit a small smile. "Until then, please enjoy our hospitality and rest. If you should need anything, you only have to ask."

After the elvish lord had left the room, Frodo turned his blue eyes towards Areth. The ranger sat on the bed, gripping her book book tightly and staring off into space. He raised an eyebrow and asked "What was all that about? You seemed very familiar with Lord Elrond."

Areth looked at the hobbit and pursed her lips, shaking her head slightly before giving him a small smile. "It was not important. I spent some time in Rivendell when I was younger. Lord Elrond is a great friend of the Dunédain and has been known to shelter their children from time to time when it is to dangerous for them in their villages."

"Oh, I didn't know..."

She smiled sadly and set the book down between them. "There's quite a few things I haven't told you, Frodo, but I keep them secret for a good reason. You needn't worry about it."

Frodo, still very weak, struggled to sit a bit straighter in his bed, a curious look gleaming in his eye. A slight furrow of his brow and downturn of his mouth, however, showed a bit of disappointment and hurt as well.

"Would you like to read another book?" Areth asked gently, trying to change the subject.

"What does  **naneth** mean? I thought I heard you shout it in my dreams and heard you say it again to Lord Elrond."

Areth stiffened and her gentle expression hardened into the stoic mask that she wore often as a ranger. "Please do not ask me these things, Frodo. We all have some secrets that we must keep, this matter is mine."

Frodo just looked back at her with wide, hurt eyes. Trying to break the awkward silence, Areth smiled a bit and asked "Would you like to read something else?"

Frodo shook his head in response and answered "No thank you. I actually would like to sleep a bit. Sam and I plan to walk around the settlement later this afternoon, so I need to rest."

"Alright," she murmured sadly. She carefully rose off the bed and said, "I wish you plesant dreams." Frodo simply nodded and turned away from her. Areth cringed as the guilt made her stomach twist. She closed her eyes and sighed, rubbing her brow as she took small but steady steps to the chamber door. She glanced back at the hobbit one more time before leaving the room.

She slowly meandered through the halls of the Homely House, lost in her thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't want to share, but she truly couldn't. Adar was Isildur's heir, and she was his, both members of a line Sauron had long fought to extinguish. The power of the elves and the isolated life of a ranger had kept them both hidden so far, but it wouldn't anymore if she told the wrong person.

Feeling the cool autumn wind call to her, Areth went outside and strolled slowly through Rivendell's gardens, drawn towards a shady grove. Within its trees, a bridge ran over a babbling brook. When she was a young girl, she had always gone there when she needed peace or to think, both of which she definitely needed right now. Yet, when she came to the edge of trees she saw a couple.

 **"Adar? Naneth?** _"_ She called. The man and woman, seemingly lost in their own world, turned startled towards her.

 **"Areth? What are you doing this far from the house? "** Arwen asked, surprised and concerned. She walked over to the young woman and gently placed a hand on her arm.

**"I just wanted some fresh, Naneth."**

Aragorm hung back, his arms causally crossed as he observed the elleth and young women.  **"And you are sure you are well?"** The beautiful half-elf asked with pursed lips.  **"Yes, Naneth,"** Areth affirmed in a placating tone.

 **"Would you like some company for the rest of your walk?"** Aragorn cut in, causing the two females to look at him. Slow smiles started to form on both of their faces. A happy medium had been reached. Areth gently took Arwen's hand in her own.  **"I would like that,"** she murmured, extending her other hand towards him. He smiled as he took it and the small family wandered further into the gardens and back in time to a much brighter and simpler time in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your support and remember to leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> AN: More to come! Please leave a comment!


End file.
